Pride (Part 1)
Pride (Part 1) is the seventh episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Billy McAllen is in Maryland City, where he works with other forces, as they prepare their training if Stefan comes. Which Hendrix presumes it's likely going to happen. As Cybernetics finally found Stefan location, in Mire City, as Billy backs Hendrix to defeat Stefan, as Doctor Hawkins called Hendrix to deal with him, as Stefan waits for Hendrix to appear, as he got 4th Tanon, he fends of Hendrix attacks, but the wave from the energy causes the Cybernetics to act funny. As Hendrix contacts Doctor Hawkins, and it was the same story for other of the 3 pieces. Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix, as he returns to Providence HQ, as Derrick sees the issue of the Cybernetics, as Fennoy is in the lab with Doctor Hawkins. As he heard that the Cybernetics is changing color, as Fennoy knows it shouldn't happen, as he calls the self-destruct mode. As Hendrix needs the Cybernetics to fight against Stefan. Fennoy knows it will speed up if Hendrix keeps using his ability. Audrey got information, as Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix goes to the clocktower to find information, as Audrey found a forest base in underground tunnels. Which turned to be Stefan's base, as Doctor Hawkins found a weakness on Stefan's suit. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins to destroy and hope others don't know, as they were already inside Stefan's base. Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix battled Stefan's men, as Doctor Hawkins warns Hendrix not use his abilities, as Hendrix doesn't care and fight against Stefan's men in anger, as the duo defeat them with ease. As they unlock the door and hostage turned out to be Kate, as he ran into Stefan but was captured, as he goes the map to attack every military base he known, around the world. Doctor Hawkins tells her dad, to warn the CIA, FBI and other forces, as Stefan uses an energy weapon to rip the military bases to pieces, as Doctor Hawkins wants Providence to act fast, as they head back to a military base. Derrick knows it's chaos, as Providence Accord soldiers are panicking. As Hendrix worries about his Cybernetics are about to self destruct in a couple of hours, as Oracle tells Hendrix, that he scanning weakness in Stefan suit, as the message of Stefan making a speech about every military force to be afraid, as Stefan already won, as Hendrix was angry and started to give up, as Doctor Hawkins persuade him not to give up and to end this madness that Stefan caused. As Hendrix goes up in stage and makes a speech, as Providence Accord listens to him, not to give up and to fight for their lives, as they cheered. Doctor Hawkins goes to the lab with Hendrix, as Mario was there too. Hendrix sees a new armor suit that Doctor Hawkins made, as he puts it on. Hendrix vows to stop defeat Stefan and it's "Let's Do This" Episode Moments * Cybernetics was in self-destruct mode, thanks to the wave that Stefan caused * Stefan got the 4th piece of the Tanon, to mix up with the map, to attack military bases * Stefan's attack has just begun, as military forces have wounded and injured because of him * Doctor Hawkins created new armor for Hendrix, as he puts it on, for battle * Kate was captured, but rescued by Hendrix, as she joins Hendrix's team to stop Stefan, once and for all * Stefan base was destroyed, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins did it, to prevent Stefan from coming back here Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Billy McAllen * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Providence Accord * Kate Ross * Audrey Billings * Captain Thomas James * Jay Rock * Luis Hernandez * Danny Mire * Neal Storm Villains * Stefan * Stefan's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Stefan got the 4th Tanon, his forces got stronger since * Hendrix new suit, was designed by Doctor Hawkins in her teaching time * Kate use to work with Stefan, since he's gone way too far, Kate betrayal him See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Andrea Romano Category:Stefan's Arc